I Felt The Branches Of It Looking At Me
by C.C. Nyde
Summary: It stands in the corner, hidden by the dark. At first, he thinks it's Finn. Then it moves, and he realizes it doesn't have a face. He can't scream. He can't move. Blaine doesn't wake up. The thing is moving towards him silently. He's terrified.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me._

_A/N: This is... uncharacteristically scary for me. Soo... there you go. I was just in that kind of mood. And this came out of it. I hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

><p>It stands in the corner, hidden by the dark. At first, he thinks it's Finn. It's tall, but not impressively so. It's broad; the shoulders hunkered down on its large frame. It limbs look like branches, the long arms and legs sticking out at strange juts and corners. Then it moves, and he realizes that it doesn't have a face.<p>

It does, but it doesn't at the same time. It has the shape of a face, harboring no features but two large pools of black that he assumes are supposed to be eyes.

It's dark in the room, the moonlight pouring in from the open window being the only source of light. He wants to see the thing clearer, but he doesn't want to disturb Blaine, who is sleeping soundly next to him. He attempts to wiggle out of the boy's grasp, but Blaine senses his worry and holds tighter, burying his face in his neck. He almost groans in annoyance, but then he remembers the thing in his room. He turns to look at it again, and it moves.

It glides across the floor silently, moving at a scary speed. It doesn't hover over the ground, but it doesn't walk either. Its feet aren't really feet, its legs just sort of end. And yet they don't. That scares him more than the fact that this _thing _is coming towards him.

And he can't scream.

He tries, but it clogs in his throat. He knows that it isn't his fault; this thing isn't letting him. It knows that Blaine would surely wake up if he were to scream, and it wants to make sure that doesn't happen.

He pleads with his eyes, silently asking this thing what it wants. The being doesn't respond, it probably can't. It doesn't have a mouth, just the empty face with the large eyes. Still, he feels that if it did have a mouth, it'd be smirking right now.

It's in the middle of the large room now, just standing there. It doesn't come any closer, but it doesn't retreat either. A cool breeze blows the curtains around the open window, the billowing cloth bending and twisting into different shapes.

He sees a figure in the curtain, a long arm reaching out. Like a branch. He blinks once and it's gone. Instead, in its place, a face stares at him. He tries to scream again, but finds that he can't. When he looks back again, it's all gone and the only shapes in the floating curtains are random and are in no distinct shape.

Blaine still sleeps soundly, not sensing his boyfriend's fear or the mysterious supernatural being standing in the middle of his bedroom. If anything, he sleeps heavier.

The figure moves silently again, gliding across the floor. It stops at the end of the bed, its dark eyes bearing straight into his very soul. Its head tilts, almost in confusion. It doesn't move for what feels like ages. Eventually a long, spindly arm reaches out, the fingers dancing across the blankets.

The breeze stops rolling, the curtains fall to lie over the windowpane. Blaine sighs in his sleep, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm along with the stead beat of his heart. His boyfriend's own heart races in fear and adrenaline. He still can't make a noise, his voice box refuses to work. His eyes are wide, the blue-green-grey mix shining in the moonlight. He's terrified.

The hand has almost reached him. He wishes he could move, but both fear and Blaine's tight grip around his waist restrict his movements. He opens his mouth, a silent cry muffled by the spell this thing has put over him. It stretches across the large bed, its long arms grasping air.

Only when the hand finally touches his chest does Kurt find the ability to scream.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm not sure if I want to continue or anything. I won't put it under the complete category until I've decided. *shrug*_

_What do you think? _

_lessthanthree,_

_Max_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. _

_A/N: It's not the Slender Man. _

* * *

><p>Blaine can't wake up. And he doesn't know why.<p>

He can feel everything that is happening around him, yet he can't pull himself out of his trance to come to his boyfriend's rescue. He's supposed to be sleeping soundly in Kurt's room at his house now that Burt had trusted them to sleep in the same room, but something had decided to change that. Something sinister.

He can feel Kurt's racing heart against his chest, almost as if it was in his own body. He can hear the screams that Kurt wants to emit, but is unable to. He can see the creature crossing the room, silently gliding. He wants to help, he _needs _to help, but he can't.

It feels like he's drowning, his body weighing him down farther into unconsciousness.

It's like the time he had fallen into the lake at his grandparent's summer home. He was only eight, and the murky brown water had always terrified him. He was only trying to stand on the dock, but somehow he found himself submerged in the water, fighting to make his way to the surface. The water was dark, and it filled his eyes with a stinging mix of algae and dirt. He struggled against the current, but something was holding him back. Almost like an invisible arm, pulling him deeper into the lake. He remembered trying to scream, but the water clogged his throat, bubbles being the only thing that surfaced. He'd fought against the thing holding him down, and he can remember seeing something.

Almost like a branch.

And the next thing he knew; he was being pulled to the side of the lake by his father, choking up brown water and crying his heart out. He remembers screaming about the branches that were drowning him. He remembers seeing them again, years later, trying to pull him down again.

His vision is hazy, morphed by the spell this thing has put over him. He tries to make a noise, but he can't seem to breathe. The only thing that he realizes he can do is moving his arms. So he does, pulling Kurt closer to himself. Trying to protect him.

His eyelids flutter, and he can feel himself breaking through the barrier. The creature has stopped moving, choosing instead to stare at Kurt with its empty, endless black eyes. It unnerves Blaine, which is to be expected. He fights harder, trying to wake. Trying to save Kurt, and himself.

The creature stops at the end of the bed, and the whole world slows down. Everything is in slow motion: the billowing curtains, his racing heart, and the hand of the creature that is slowly making its way towards Kurt. His arms tighten around Kurt even more, holding him there with him, wishing this was all just a dream, some horrible nightmare that cuddling and warm milk would rid him of.

And Blaine still can't wake up.

He tries, he really does, and when the arm of the thing reaches Kurt, he thinks he's broken through.

But he hasn't.

Kurt is screaming and all Blaine can think about is the murky lake water and the branches that had hold him down. Kurt is moving, and Blaine can't. He's still stuck, screaming at both himself and the creature that had made him useless.

Kurt isn't in bed anymore, instead choosing to run out of the room and into the hall, slamming the door behind him. His feet pad down the hallway, and Blaine realizes that he's running to Finn's room. He knows Finn could probably defend Kurt better than he ever could, but he still feels betrayed. Left out. Forgotten.

_Why'd you leave me behind? _Blaine thinks, feeling the creature next to him.

It doesn't breathe, but he can feel its presence. It feels cold, like a draft of air that had blown in through the open window. It feels evil. Like pure evil.

Kurt runs back into the room, Finn in tow, and the thing vanishes. Into thin air. Blaine hears Kurt scream again, but he can't seem to figure out why. He knows the thing is gone, and even if it came back, Finn would protect them. Kurt can't be scared anymore, there's nothing to be afraid of.

And the creature is gone. So why can't he wake up?

Kurt's crying and Finn is comforting him. _Babe, don't cry, _Blaine thinks, _It's alright. It's all gone. You're alright._

"Blaine!" Kurt screams, and Blaine screams right back in his own head. He screams for Kurt to calm down, to relax, to just come back to bed so they can sleep because, Jesus Christ, he's so tired.

"Blaine, you need to wake up." Finn says urgently, and Blaine argues back in his own head. _I'm trying, you stupid idiot. I can't! _

"Blaine, please." Kurt pleads, and Blaine feels something cold on his chest. A hand. What he thinks is Kurt's hand. Pressing down, trying to shake Blaine out of his dreams.

And finally, Blaine can open his eyes. So he does, blinking in rapid succession and taking deep breaths into his lungs, trying to cough out the imaginary lake water that had filled them. He looks around, seeing Kurt and Finn standing, wide eyed and scared. And Kurt isn't the one pressing down on his chest, because he's on the other side of the room. He looks down at his chest, wondering why his mind is growing fuzzier and worrying what this pressure on his heart is.

It's funny; he thinks about Dementors. Those things from Harry Potter with the hooded cloaks and bony fingers. Because the thing that is touching his chest is very much like a Dementor. It digs its fingers, which he notices aren't really fingers, into his chest, squeezing with all its might. He feels like his heart is going to explode. The creature hadn't vanished, it'd moved.

He tries to scream, but all that comes out is a whimper of pain. His mouth stays open, forming an 'o'. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to black out the shouts of Finn and the pull in his chest. He ignores the squeezing, instead choosing to tell himself that this is just a nightmare, that he'll wake up in a few seconds with Kurt curled up on his side, sleeping soundly. His chest rises, the creature pulling his heart out of his body. It's supporting him, making sure he doesn't fall back into the warm bed.

The creature squeezes harder and Blaine sees spots of color dance across his vision.

And then he's underwater, fighting against the branches that pull him down.

* * *

><p>Kurt can't understand why this thing has targeted Blaine. Blaine never did anything, he wasn't the one who ran out for help. Blaine had just been sleeping, completely oblivious to the situation around him. Kurt can't understand why the creature had decided Blaine was a good victim. Blaine is innocent. Blaine doesn't deserve this.<p>

He gets Finn. It's the only thing he thinks to do. Burt and Carole are out of town, deciding to go out this weekend. They trusted Kurt and Finn to take care of the house, and they trusted Kurt to have Blaine over and be responsible.

_Looks like I've screwed that up. _Kurt thinks bitterly as he flings Finn's bedroom door open. Finn had slept through his screams too, Kurt realizes. What if they weren't sleeping? What if they were trapped? Blaine wasn't waking, even when Kurt had ripped himself out of his tight grasp and screamed in his ear. Blaine hadn't even flinched. He wonders if Finn is the same way.

But Finn isn't, because Kurt is able to wake him. They race down the hall, throwing open the door Kurt had closed when he'd fled the room. And he wishes he hadn't left Blaine. Because this supernatural being was now standing over Blaine, letting its fingertips ghost over the front of his shirt.

Blaine's eyelids flutter lightly, his eyes darting back and forth under them. _He's trying to open his eyes,_ Kurt realizes, _but he can't. _Kurt tries to move towards the bed, but he can't move. His feet are stuck solid to the ground. His eyes fly to Finn's, and the taller boy can't move either. They're both being held back. The only thing that can save them is waking Blaine up.

"Blaine!" He screams, trying to bring his boyfriend out of this trance.

"Blaine, you need to wake up." Finn repeats, softer than what Kurt had said. He didn't want to startle the creature, and get them into more trouble than they already were.

"Blaine, please." He whimpers as the creature digs its fingers into Blaine's chest.

Blaine's eyes fly open, blinking rapidly. He takes in deep breaths, not noticing the hand that had plunged itself into his body. He looks around, confused. He sees Kurt and Finn standing helpless in the corner and a new emotion crosses his face. Fear. He looks down at his own chest and sees the hand that was inside him.

He opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. Only a small whimper can be heard, and Kurt wishes he could save Blaine. But he can't.

Blaine's eyes flutter again, and Kurt knows he's almost gone.

Blaine's about to die, right in front of him. And all Kurt can think about are branches. Because that's what the fingers of this creature remind him of: branches. Long, twisting, dark branches.

The hand squeezes harder. Blaine tries to scream again. His chest rises as the creature pulls at his heart.

The light in his eyes slowly dulls, the caramel irises turning a dark brown.

They darken more, becoming almost black.

Kurt fights against his bonds, screaming at the creature.

It ignores him, twisting its hand.

Blaine's body grows slack, slumping back down onto the bed.

Finn shouts.

Kurt screams.

Blaine's eyes close.

The creature releases him, letting his dead weight flop down.

And Kurt can finally move.

* * *

><p><em>AN: *legasp* Intense. This was originally only the first part from Blaine's POV but when I uploaded it on Document Manager, I decided to add more to it. You're welcome? _

_I'm totally not sleeping tonight. Shit. _

_BTW: I totally wrote the first chapter of this really late at night, and I just realized that I screwed up the lyrics in the title the first time. Oops! _

_Tell me what you think! I may write one more chapter, to kind of wrap it all up, or I may leave it here and watch everyone freak out. What do you think?_

_lessthanthree,_

_Max_


End file.
